Kakusareta
by GYBoba
Summary: Summary: Ever since Naruto was young, his parents Minato and Kushina hid him from the world for protection. One day after several attempts of sneaking out to a nearby village named Konoha his parents finally decide to release him from the safety of his home. Was this really the right choice to let their eight year old son free? (SasuNaru) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ever since Naruto was young, his parents Minato and Kushina hid him from the world for protection. One day after several attempts of sneaking out to a nearby village named Konoha his parents decide to finally release him from the safety of his home. Was this really the right choice to let their eight year old son free? (SasuNaru)**

**Kakusareta means hidden just to let you know**

**Rating: Rated T. The rating may vary throughout the story**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and other side pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters in Naruto, or the brands mentioned in this story , but the idea of this story was created by me!**

"…So you find the factors of the 8x and the 6 then cross multiply them. When you get the product, add the two together so that the sum could equal B. In this case b is 10x. You put the…" Iruka lectured on about. Naruto was sitting directly across the table from the brunette with a bored expression on his face and his head leaning into his hands, barely listening to what his tutor was saying. It was 3:00pm and the young blonde was basically being held captive in the Namikaze mansion, tortured with Algebra.

Naruto slumped down more into his chair and turned his attention towards the window. He could see the village of Konoha in the distance, only miles away. Naruto always dreamed of going there one day, playing with the kids his age and talking to the citizens, but his dream was cut short. Once he tried sneaking out of his household, but was caught by one of their guards named Kakashi and was sent to his mother's and father's office. They scolded him for hours on how he can't go to the village and how they were only doing this to protect him, blah blah blah. That happened years ago and since then he has made several attempts to sneak out again. Caught. Every. Single. Time. How did that silver haired guard always know where he was?

Naruto stilled tried occasionally, but didn't really want to risk giving up the internet and cable for a month. Those two things were his only life in this house; scratch that, his only life. Sometimes during the year Naruto would receive surprise visits from his red-headed cousin Sabaku Gaara. He always looked forward to those. Gaara and him would stay up all night talking of the two's lives, well mostly Gaara's since Naruto's life only consisted of studying, watching T.V and searching things on the internet.

Gaara was the closest person to Naruto outside of the mansion. He was about ten months older than the blonde and kept in contact with him. He lived in the village of Suna. Unlike like Naruto, Gaara had the freedom of doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to as long as he was with his sister Temari and his brother Kankuro.

Suna was fairly close to Konoha, only about a thirty minute drive, but the Sabaku's only visit once a month. As the two talked, Naruto always listened closely to when Gaara mentioned stuff about the villagers. Gaara kept insisting that Naruto wasn't really missing out on a lot, but compared to his life in captivity, Gaara's life seemed like a fantasy.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto was snapped out of his musing (1) and was brought back to reality. Iruka folded his arms, "Really Naruto, were you even listening to what I was teaching you?" Iruka asked. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin and ruffled the back of his hair. Iruka sighed," I guess I'll just have to explain the process of factoring trinomials over again.

Naruto slammed his head onto the desk and groaned. "Iruka-sensei, can we learn the rest tomorrow? I've been studying all day!" he basically pleaded.

"Not until you get how to do this. When we're done, you can leave."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he lifted his head. Truth is, he already got how to do this. When he was grounded he looked at his Algebra book and skipped ahead a couple of lessons. "I know how to do this Iruka-sensei!" He started beaming.

Iruka lifted up his eyebrow. "All right, solve one for me then." Iruka got out a blank sheet of paper and wrote a problem on the top left hand corner.' X^2 + 4x+ 4' Naruto tore the paper out of Iruka's hands and began to solve to problem. Iruka walked behind the blonde to check out his work when he was almost trampled by the little kid. Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran towards the room's exit. "No running Naruto!"He shouted after him. Iruka sighed again and picked up the paper. "He's lucky he got the answer right or else I would have chased after him." He muttered when he saw the answer '(x+2)^2 written on the paper.

"Ma ma Iruka, why don't you give Naruto a break?" A voice asked coming from the room's entrance. It was the infamous Kakashi.

"Children to learn so their brains can develop. If he doesn't do-"Iruka started, but was interrupted.

"Iruka, the kid is eight and he's already learning Algebra. I'm pretty sure his brain is 'developed' enough for the next six years." Kakashi kidded.

"Haha, very funny." Iruka said sarcastically.

Kakashi walked towards the glaring teacher and sat at the table Naruto and Iruka were previously at. "All I'm saying is let the boy live. You don't want his brain to explode do you?"

Iruka stopped talking for a moment and stood still. "So did you feed Pakkun this morning?" Iruka asked, turning around to face Kakashi, trying to change the subject. Kakashi lightly chuckled because of Iruka's stubbornness to admitting he was wrong.

"Yes, I fed our dog." Kakashi said while beginning to stand up and head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

Kakashi gave Iruka a one handed wave. "It's about that time of the month again. Ja."

XxX

Naruto looked around the corridor to check if the hall was clear of any signs of life. "Hall one is clear. I repeat, hall one is clear." He said in his hand in a low voice as if it was a walkie talkie. Naruto scurried across the long hallway as quiet as he could. His head was hunched and hands were tucked in and curled up near his face like a t-rex. He hid behind the next wall, repeating the process of what he did the previous one again. "Hall two is clear." He said. Naruto moved on to the next, and the one after that, and the one after that.

Naruto was at the last corridor that led to the backyard of the household. He looked side to side and behind him. "Hall ten is clear. I repeat, hall ten is clear. Naruto was about to start walking again when he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto." A voice called out.

His heart came to a sudden halt and his body turned pale from being caught. After a moment of freezing he crouched down onto the floor and whispered harshly, "Abort mission, I repeat abort mission!"

"Naruto," The familiar voice called out again. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked up to the voice. Kakashi was leaning against the railing one floor above him. 'Crap, next time I have to add looking up!'

"N-nothing Kakashi-sensei."

"Right," Kakashi said. Kakashi began to walk down the wooden stairs. "Let me see what's behind your back."

Naruto clutched the red backpack behind him that was one size too large for his small body and attempted to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi-sensei. What red backpack?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I didn't say anything about a red backpack." He was now standing right in front of the blonde and kneeled down. "Come on, hand it over." Naruto directed his gaze elsewhere and tried to hide the embarrassing blush that was dusted across his cheeks. "Naruto," Kakashi said warningly. Naruto sighed and handed the bag to the man. "Thank you." He said, eyes turning into upside down U's.

Kakashi dumped the contents of the backpack on the floor in front of the two. "Let's see what you have here." He paused and observed the items. " A tennis ball, a comic book, a ramen packet, and some crackers. " Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, if you were going to go to Konoha, where would you get the bowl and the hot water to cook your ramen?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gaped," They don't have bowls and hot water in the village?" Naruto asked surprised.

Kakashi laughed at the young boy's reaction. "They do have hot water and bowls, but it's in other peoples' houses." Naruto made a grumpy pouty face. "Come on Naruto, let's get this cleaned up and take you to your mom and dad's office.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Please Kakashi sensei, don't take me there! They'll ground me!" Naruto shouted and gave Kakashi his best puppy dog eyes. The only people who can resist those eyes were Iruka, his parents, and of course, Kakashi.

"Come on Naruto." Naruto groaned. 'Goodbye internet and T.V.'

XxX

Naruto sat on one of the chairs in his father's office, waiting for him to get off of his phone. 'I didn't even make it into the backyard this time. How did Kakashi know I was going to sneak out today?' He asked himself. Naruto kicked his feet back and forth's. They were off the ground by about two to three inches. He sighed and leaned his head on the chair's armrest.

"Thank you Sarutobi-san, I'll deal with that later. Yeah, you too. Goodbye." Naruto heard his father say and lifted his head up as Minato hung the phone up and put it back in its place. Minato took a large breath. Not the best sign in the world. Naruto bowed his head down and tried to act innocent.

"Naruto." Minato stated and turned around in his swivel chair to look at his son. "What did you do this time?" He asked hesitantly.

"N-nothing daddy." He said, avoiding eye contact with his father. Minato looked up at Kakashi knowingly.

"Caught him sneaking out again." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto, no lying and thank you Kakashi, you can leave now." Kakashi gave Minato a curt nod and left, pulling out an orange book from his back pocket in the process.

The room became silent. Naruto looked down at his feet in guilt while Minato stared at his young son. Minato sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, pushing his hair back. After a moment of silence, he began to speak again. "You can't keep doing this Naruto. You all ready know that you aren't allowed to go to the village. It's for your own safety. What if someone tries to kidnap you again?" Minato began to lecture.

Naruto sighed. He basically remembered the entire lecture already.

"This is your third time this year doing this, Naruto."

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and looked up, "At least it's only three." He said, or more like questioned.

Minato scowled at his son. (2)," Naruto, it's only April, four months into the year and you've already done this three times." Naruto began to look at his feet again. Minato took in a deep breath. "You know your mother and I love you, but we just don't want to lose you. You're the most important thing to us and we're only doing this for your own protection."

"If we could bring you to the village and know that you're safe we would but, right now we wouldn't know if you are safe or not.

"So you're saying that if someone takes me to the village that you can trust I can go?" He asked, basically jumping up and down in his seat. Minato ignored his question and Naruto's excitement deflated.

'And here comes the bad part.'

"Now, I'm done lecturing you. Go to your room." Minato paused and turned the swivel chair around, directing his gaze outside of the window. "I'll have Kakashi and the others go into your room and take all your electronics. No television or computer for a month. I'm confiscation your laptop and all of your video games. Kakashi will unplug your T.V and if I see your T.V plugged back in you'll be grounded longer. Is that clear?" Minato asked. "Is that clear?" Minato asked again.

Naruto sighed and begrudgingly got out of his chair, "Yes father."

"Good, I'll see you during dinner." Minato said. Naruto nodded and slowly walked up to his room.

XxX

Minato crawled into his bed with his wife Kushina. "Next time Naruto tries to sneak out you're giving him the lecture." Minato said as he buried his head in his heads.

Kushina laughed and turned towards her husband. She gently started stroking his hair. "Why, too afraid of him hating you?" She asked teasingly.

"It's like yelling at a little ball of sunshine!" Minato said in frustration.

Kushina pat his back. "I know how it feels. Remember, I had to lecture him last time."

"Yeah, but you're used to lecturing people." Minato mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kushina asked, daring him to repeat it.

"N-nothing sweetie! I was just thinking about how beautiful you and your red hair are."

"Thought so." Kushina said, cuddling up to her husband.

Minato started thinking of the lecture earlier and how quiet their son was during dinner today when his thoughts went back to what Naruto said while being scolded. It couldn't be very healthy for his son to be stuck in a house 24/7 could it? Maybe they should bring him to Konoha. "Hey Kushina, Naruto made this proposal about taking him to Konoha earlier." Minato started.

Kushina sighed. "Doesn't he always?" She asked him.

"Well this one actually sounded reasonable." Kushina stared at Minato questionably for a minute then motioned for him to go on. "We let Naruto go to Konoha, but one of the guards can watch him, maybe someone like Kakashi since I can trust him."

"But what if people figure out that Naruto is your son? What if he gets taken again like when he was three. I don't want that to happen again. We already lost Kyu-"

"You didn't let me finish." Minato stated, "Naruto can go under a nickname like Naru or something and can use Iruka's or Kakashi's last name since those two were the two that I chose to watch over Naruto."

Kushina seemed to be contemplating for a second. "Well, how would he get there? If he goes by the regular path people will notice that he came from our house, not to mention he's like a younger replica of you."

Minato thought for a second. "He can go by Kyuubi's old path." He stated. Silence met the room. No one ever talked of their older son. It's been years since he disappeared. When their son Naruto was three and Kyuubi was ten, Minato and Kushina used to let their Godfather Jiraiya take the two in the city. They hadn't noticed that a man was following them the whole time. One day, when they came back to the village, the man grabbed both Naruto and Kyuubi. Jiraiya couldn't rescue both on time and could only grab Naruto. He did and threw him onto the gravel, so that he could chase after Kyuubi who was still calling out his name. Naruto slid onto the rocks, cheeks bloody from the rocks sharpness and was crying in pain. Jiraiya didn't rescue Kyuubi on time and the bystanders tried to contact the police, but the police never found who it was and Kyuubi was never seen again. Minato and Kushina put up missing posters, searched the city (3), but received nothing back. Naruto's face healed after that, but three identical scars on each of his cheeks stayed ever since then, reminding them of the incident. Naruto, of course, didn't remember, barely even remembering his used to be brother.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said a little worried.

Minato kissed the top of her head. "Come on Kushina, he's eight and a young boy who likes to explore. Didn't you see how depressed he looked during dinner?"

"Fine, I'll think about it. Deal?" Kushina asked.

Minato smiled. "Deal, goodnight honey."

"Night." She said closing her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

PLEASE READ THIS AN (Or at least the first and second paragraphs, you can skip the list part)

XxX

**1. Well, I couldn't find any other word than musing (there's actually a lot though…) so I'll keep it there**

**2. Again, I'm not sure if I used the correct term, but okay, I'll work with it.**

**3. I'm going to switch from saying village and city a lot**

**Ahh, first time I'm actually attempting to make a somewhat serious story. Please give me feedback, good and bad. Constructive criticism would be very appreciative. I'm not sure if this seems too rushed already since I already exposed some of their back story in a not-very-descriptive way! My mind is just exploding!? **

**Oh Ghai, hurry up and come back from California to help me revise! (Or maybe someone else can temporarily fill in her place? *wink wink*anyone interested in revising this story... can you PM or tell me in the reviews?)**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading my new story. All the views and reviews are very much appreciated. I began to post my new story because my other story, trading places is almost complete. This took me about 2 months to plan and I began typing this last week so hopefully the effort put into this wasn't useless and hopefully you guys enjoy reading it. **

**I am not sure how long this story will be, but I know that it will be over 8 chapters. If you guys have any suggestions for this story, please share them with me. PM me or review, I'll be very thankful for all of the feedback this receives. **

**Thank you guys for reading and hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any other thing that I mentioned in here

Naruto laid across the grass outside of his house. His blonde hair spread across the grass blades, light blue shorts and orange vest warn from the sunlight shining on it. His cerulean eyes focused intently on the tennis ball that was being thrown in the air.

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

He thought as he threw it up, watching the lime green ball block out the sun from his eyes for a few seconds then coming back down towards his face and into his small, awaiting hands.

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

Naruto threw it in the air once more, but as he tried to catch it, it hit the tip of his fingers and bounced off his hand, rolling away from his reach. Naruto sighed, too lazy to retrieve it and just laid on the grass, soaking up the sunlight. He brought his left arm up from the ground and used the back of his forearm to shade his eyes from the intense light.

Naruto was ungrounded a month ago and he has been continuing his normal routine of surfing the web, watching television, playing video games, and spending time outside since. His homeschooling was done for three months just like the regular students in normal schools. Occasionally, when Naruto is bugging Iruka and his dog Pakkun, Iruka asks if he was still studying, but Naruto always avoided answering somehow.

"_Don't you want to be someone great like your father and mother?" _Iruka would ask him

"_Yeah, but I don't see how that has to do with studying during breaks."_Naruto would always mumble back, receiving a whack to the back of his head.

Naruto felt something tickling the tip of his nose and he went cross-eyed to see a little red dot sitting on his face. It was a ladybug walking across it. Well, I guess he saw two since when he is cross-eyed he sees double. "Hi!" He said to the ladybug," I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He asked the ladybug and brought up his finger to place it on his index finger instead of his face. The bug complied by crawling onto it. Naruto pretended to hear the bug talking. "Tim? That's a pretty cool name. Want to hang out with me for the rest of the day?" Tim crawled up his hand and onto his arm. "I'm guessing that's a yes…"

Naruto got up from the grass and went close to the trees in the yard to grab a leaf. "Here you go." He said as he placed Tim onto the leaf. "You know, you remind me of my cousin Gaara. He has red hair and he doesn't talk much to others besides me."

"…" was Tim's reply.

Naruto smiled a little. "Glad you agree. Next time he comes here you should meet him." He suggested. There was a slight breeze that blew through Naruto's hair and clothes. Naruto brought his hand up to shield Tim from the wind. "So, how many spots do you have?"

XxX

"Kushina, do you see this?" Minato called his wife over. The two of them stood outside of the back doors that led to the backyard where Naruto was currently playing with Tim. "Look, don't you see how lonely he is? He's talking to something that's not there for Pete's Sake!" He whispered loudly to not disturb their son from his leisure and gave Kushina a pouty face. (1)

Kushina rolled her eyes at her husband. "Didn't I tell you I'd think about bringing him to the village? If I say I'll think about it then I'll think about it. You don't have to try and make me feel bad about taking my time to think. "

"Just giving a little encouragement." Minato said with a smile. Kushina shook her head and ruffled his hair.

"I'll go and tell the cooks to start making lunch, you keep watching Naruto." Kushina stated, kissing Minato on the forehead and walking away towards the kitchen.

When Kushina was out of sight Minato turned back around and pushed his hair back. "Dang it I was so close!"

XxX

"Naruto, it's time for lunch!" Naruto heard his mother shout from inside. He looked up from the twig that he was trying to get Tim to walk across.

"Ah, okay I'm coming!" He replied and gently dropped the twig. "I'll see you later Tim. I have to go, but make sure you come back. If you don't I'll be sad. Ja Ne!" Naruto stood up and waved at his new friend then ran to the house.

Kushina looked at him questionably. "Who were you talking to Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto ran up to his mother and grabbed her hand. They began walking to the dining room while swinging their arms back and forth's. "That was Tim. He's this ladybug that I just met. Tim had 11 spots and he told me that he had more than any other ladybug that he's met! When Gaara comes over I want him to meet Tim. They could be twins." He explained excitedly, smiling up to his mother and moving his free right hand as he talked.

Kushina laughed. "Oh really? What else did you do today?"

Naruto had to think for a second, but jumped a little when he figured it out. "Ah. Well I went to Konoha again. It was really interesting. There were a bunch of people in the shopping part and they had dad's face everywhere! I kept seeing it on posters and even carved in the mountain with three other Oji-sans. It was kind of weird." He said while scrunching up his nose.

Kushina ruffled his hair and he shook his head and fixed it, clearly not liking it when she messed with his hair. "I see you've been looking up pictures of Konoha again. Why don't you trying going somewhere else tomorrow? Why not America? You can go to Hollywood and see all the American stars!" She suggested.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe," he answered. The two turned right. The dining room was a couple halls down. "You know what's weird?" Kushina tilted her head. "When I looked up our house they only had one really blurry picture of the front and then at the bottom of the page there was only one picture of all of us, but in the picture there was this one kid about my age who had red hair and he was holding mini-me's hand. Who was that?"

Kushina stopped walking and showed shock on her face. "Mom?" Naruto asked, a little worried.

Kushina shook her head and looked down at her son. "Oh nothing." She said and smiled and continued walking. "Wow, I'm getting really hungry aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Let's hurry to the kitchen and eat with your father."

XxX

The two arrived in the dining room. Naruto let go of his mom's hand and ran up to his father to hug him. "Hi dad." He said.

Minato patted his son's back. "Hey Naruto how was your day."

Naruto shrugged. "Same, but I met a ladybug named Tim!" He said with a proud smile.

Minato smiled. "You did? That's great. I-" Kushina cleared her throat. Minato looked over to her. Kushina nudged her head towards the hallway, signaling she wanted to talk. "Um, Naruto. Your mother and I have to talk for a second. When we're done I'll hear all about Tim. How's that sound?"

Naruto gave him a pouty face. "Okay," he said and walked away from his father's side towards his chair. Minato gave his son a reassuring smile that he'd listen to his story after he talked to Kushina and got up and walked into the hall.

Naruto looked down at the table until her heard the clanking of plates being set down and chairs being dragged across the wooden floor. Four more people were sitting down at the table; Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma. "Hey kid how was your day?" He heard Asuma ask. Naruto rested his head onto the table.

"Fine." He answered dejectedly. The guards and the tutor looked at each other knowing that Naruto was upset. Kurenai nudged Asuma, who nudged Kakashi who looked at Iruka pleadingly. Iruka rolled his eyes at the three at tried to think of something to cheer the blondie up.

"Oi Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto moved his head that was still on the table and looked at Iruka. "After lunch want to help me walk Pakkun in your oh so magical forest?"

Naruto instantly sat up. "Really?" He asked, kicking his feet back and forth's.

"Yes."

XxX

"What's wrong sweetie?" Minato asked. Closing the door of the dining room and walking further into the hall.

When you said you got rid of all pictures of Naruto and Kyuubi's online did you make sure they were all gone?" She asked him in a low voice.

Minato nodded. "Yes, why?"

Kushina took a deep breath and moved the hair out of her face. Before Minato could react Kushina hit him hard on the shoulder. "You Baka!" She shouted. Minato 'Sh'd' her and pointed to the dining room while robbing his shoulder. "Naruto was looking up pictures of our house when he came across a picture of us. _All_ of us." Minato's eyes widened.

"You mean including him and…" Kushina nodded her head. Minato rubbed his face. The two stood silently in the hallway for a few seconds. "wait here." Minato said and walked back into the dining room. Kushina nodded her head and waited patiently.

"… Yeah I remember when I last went to the magic forest I saw these flying things that lit up. It is magic I'm not making it up!" (2) Minato heard his son's voice as he walked into the room. The occupants smiled at Naruto. When they heard the door open they all looked up at Minato.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kakashi can I steal you for a bit?" Kakashi nodded and got up from his seat. Naruto gave Minato a look that was pleading him to come back. Minato gave him a sorry smile and a one moment finger. Naruto sighed and turned away. A wave of guilt washed over Minato as he watched his son until the door shut.

"You wanted to see me Minato-san?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, sorry to ask you during your lunch break," Minato began. Kakashi gestured it was no problem. "Earlier as Naruto was looking up pictures he came across a photo." Kakashi lifted up an eyebrow. "It was of my family. The _whole _family."

Kakashi stood up straight and Kushina said the rest. "Sorry to ask of you, but is it okay if you go onto Naruto's laptop and search for that picture and delete. Although it's unlikely that anyone would come across it, we have to make sure no one knows of Naruto. Understand?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, I will do it right away." Kakashi answered, bowing and fast walking towards Naruto's room at an abnormal pace.

When Kakashi was out of sight Kushina looked at her husband. Minato put an arm around her shoulder. " What if someone saw?" She asked.

"Like you said, it's unlikely anyone saw." Minato took off his arm around her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go eat." He said, walking towards the door and entering the room.

XxX

"See you later Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard the girls behind him squeal. He rolled his eyes and continued walking home from school. Itachi_ was_ supposed to walk with him, but he had received a call from him _again_ saying he couldn't make it on time and that they'd just hang out later. The eight year old took his time to get home at first, stopping by the river for five minutes and running home the rest of the way, knowing that his older brother would probably be done with whatever he was finishing by then.

Sasuke ran through his house's front gate and doors. When he entered he sat on the front steps inside of the house and tore off his shoes. "I'm home!" He shouted and threw his school bag onto the ground.

His mother stepped out from the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Welcome back Sasuke, how was school today?" Mikoto, his mother, asked him.

" Same as usual; boring, the other kids are so slow." He explained, crossing his arms and walking towards his mother to hug her.

Mikoto hit him lightly on the top of his forehead. "Be nice Sasuke. If you're not nice you'll never make any friends. Why don't you give the people a chance to be your friend?"

"I did, but they're just too annoying so I don't want them to be my friends." Sasuke mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Mikoto gave him a warning eyebrow lift. "What was that I heard?" She questioned.

Sasuke turned around nervously and gave a weak smile. "I love you and I'll give them a chance?"

Mikoto laughed. "That's better. Now go and get Itachi and your father; lunch will be finished soon."

"Hai," Sasuke said, running up the stairs towards Itachi's room excitedly.

XxX

"All right Naruto, let's go and walk Pakkun!" Iruka said as the other occupants in the room began to leave.

"Okay!" Naruto answered, running out of the room past the others, and towards the guards' house that was separated from the mansion.

XxX

"Oi Pakkun don't eat that!" Naruto shouted at the pug that attempted to eat a mushroom off of the forest's ground. The dog wagged his tail and continued to wobble ahead of the two.

"So Naruto, what do you want to do later?" Iruka asked him.

Naruto shrugged and ran forward a bit to catch up with Pakkun. "I don't know. Probably watch some more t.v or- oh! I know I'll go swimming. I can swim really fast now. You should watch!" he stated proudly.

Iruka nodded. "Okay, I will when we get back and drop Pakkun off at the house. " Naruto smiled happily and ran back to walk next to Iruka. The two continued to walk straight.

"And then maybe after I'll eat some ramen with extra naruto," he chuckled a little and Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes,"… and maybe look up more pictures of Konoha and the house." He said a little bit less excited. Iruka, still knowing how much Naruto wanted to go to Konoha, gave him a sad smile that he couldn't see because he was looking ahead of them.

The two of them and Pakkun came to the clearing in the forest with a wooden swing and an old bench that was next overgrown rose bushes. Naruto immediately jumped onto the swing and swung back and forth's. Iruka sat down on the bench and watched the child fly.

As ten minutes past, Naruto began to slowly stop swinging. The creeks that came from the tree died down and the blonde stopped moving. Naruto leaned on the swings rope and kicked his feet back and forth's, not enough to make the swing move. The hood of his orange vest stopped flopping around and Iruka began to stand up.

"You want to go back now?" Iruka asked him. Naruto nodded and walked back in silence, side by side with Iruka, and just watching the pug ahead of them. Minutes of silence past and they were only halfway back to the house.

"Have you ever been to Konoha?"Naruto asked Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, I have, plenty of times."

Naruto looked excitedly," Really? Lucky! What's it like?"

Iruka thought for a moment. "Well it's loud; there are a lot of people. Every corner you go you see a bunch of people; young and old. Most people are friendly. Um, there's a lot of shops and food. The food tastes really good. My favorite part is probably the mountain that has all of the leaders, the ones like your father. On the mountain you can stand up at the top and look at the whole city. It's beautiful at night when you look down and see all the lights. I have pictures of almost everything."

"Really? Neh, Iruka sensei, you should give me some of them." Naruto suggested, nudging him on the side.

Iruka laughed. "Fine, I will later."

Naruto started running towards the mansion. "Come on Iruka let's hurry up and go back!" He called.

"Naruto they're not going to disappear. Pictures don't just disappear." He shouted after him. Pakkun began to tug on the leash, trying to run after Naruto. Iruka sighed and began running back to the mansion at a slower pace too.

XxX

It was about 9:30. Naruto just finished reading a new volume to one of his favorite mangas and was about to go to sleep. He started getting ready; changing into pajamas, brushing his teeth, and saying goodnight to his parents. When he was about to hop in bed he saw his laptop on the desk next to the new pictures of Konoha he received from Iruka. Naruto opened up his laptop and typed in the password 'fishcake.' When the home screen popped up he clicked on the Google chrome icon and waited for it to load. When it did he typed in Konoha again. He sighed when pictures popped up. "One day, I'm going to go over there. Just wait dattebayo!" He said to nothing in particular.

He was about to close the laptop, but then he remembered the picture he came across earlier. The picture of his family and the redhead. _He seemed sort of familiar. _Naruto thought. Naruto clicked the search bar and typed in the address of his house. When the pictures showed up he saw the blurry picture of the house, pictures of his father and mother again, but when he scrolled down the page to where the family picture was supposed to be they were gone. Naruto gave the computer a puzzled look and began scrolling down past what he saw before. Still not seeing the picture. "That's weird," He said and looked down the page one more time.

Naruto shrugged and closed his laptop. He got off the computer chair and headed for bed. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about the picture, not sure why it bugged him _Pictures don't just disappear_ repeated in his mind from earlier. Usually pictures don't disappear, but this one, this one did.

XxX

Chapter two is done! Thank you! I kept telling myself," Don't update until Trading Places is done, DO NOT UPDATE!" But then I had this idea for the second chapter and had the whole thing planned out, so I decided, well TP is almost done so why not give this one a head start? And I did and now I feel so satisfied.

Remember that they were too far away to see Tim

They were fireflies

Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry if you were expecting this earlier. I forgot to say I wasn't gonna update till tp was done. Or maybe I did and forgot I did… oh well. Please give this constructive criticism or whatever else. (Suggestion, compliments, questions, reviews, etc) and thanks again for reading. Follow, favorite, check out my other stories and see you next time. (Hopefully soon)

Ja ne!


End file.
